Sin remitente
by Conejillo89
Summary: Todo parece tranquilo en ciudad Seika, hasta que un misterioso acosador acecha y chantajea a varios ciudadanos de la ciudad, incluidos Meimi, Seira y Daiki. Inspirado en un hecho real ocurrido en Ohio, EUA en 1976.
1. Cartas

Seira barría distraídamente la entrada del convento. Canturreando como siempre, pasaba su escoba entre las hojas secas y los pichones que caminaban con su singular ritmo. Era un día muy soleado y ventoso. No había ni un alma cerca. Era mediodía, la mayoría de las personas no asistían a misa a aquellas horas. Y mucho menos a confesión. Justo cuando entraba de nuevo a la capilla, un ruido proveniente del exterior llamó su atención. Extrañada, salió de nuevo a localizar la fuente del crujido. Alguien había tirado los botes de basura, del callejón contiguo a la iglesia, estaban volcados y la basura esparcida. Con leve molestia, la novicia comenzó a arreglar el desperfecto. Una vez terminado, por fin regresó a su confesionario, que para sorpresa de la joven, estaba abierto. Recordaba haber cerrado la portezuela. Pero eso sólo fue un pequeño contratiempo comparado con lo que la esperaba en la silla del arcón. Una pequeña carta escrita en papel amarillo, a máquina de escribir, del tamaño de una identificación con fotografía, descansaba en el cuero rojo del asiento. Seira la tomó entre sus manos y leyó. Un golpe de ansiedad le recorrió el cráneo, provocando un ligero dolor en la nuca.

" _Eres una mala monja, Seira Mimori. Has violado el secreto de confesión y debes ser excomulgada. Te estoy observando"_

No había firma. Solo aquella línea de texto que estremeció a la joven novicia. ¿Quién era el autor de aquella broma de pésimo gusto? Se preguntó a sí misma. Justo al dar la vuelta, la bulliciosa Meimi entraba por el portón de la iglesia. Era fin de semana, así que no había clases en el Instituto Santa Paula. La pelirroja usaba un vestido ligero de color rosa y unos mallones blancos debajo.

-Sera, como estas!- sonrió ampliamente Meimi. La monja escondió rápidamente la nota. Meimi no se dio cuenta.-

-Muy bien Meimi…- Es un día flojo, no hay mucho que hacer. Pero siempre tengo que estar lista para ayudar a los más necesitados – farfulló forzando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Quería que saliéramos a dar la vuelta, pero veo que estás ocupada…- habló Meimi decepcionada- Bueno, no te molestaré. Veré si Ryoko está en casa. Adiós!- se despidió alegremente la chica.

Seira tembló, respirando entrecortadamente. Menos mal que su amiga no había visto aquella carta misteriosa. Y tampoco se había dado cuenta de su ofuscación. De nuevo la sacó de su bolsillo, examinándola. No había nada más. Quizás sería hora de pedirle ayuda a un amigo cercano…

La tarde caía. El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes bañando los edificios de ciudad Seika con un resplandor amarillo. Daiki oyó como tocaban la puerta de su casa. Se dirigió a abrir

-Ah Seira, que te trae por aquí? – preguntó el chico de pelo azabache.

-Necesito…tu ayuda, y de tu padre, Daiki. – Murmuró la monja, casi sin voz.-

-Pasa, pasa. Quieres beber algo?- ofreció el joven

-No…- musitó Seira sin apenas abrir la boca.

Daiki la miró. Entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió, Seira aún lo miraba con vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre? Puedes contarnos lo que sea…¿has presenciado algún delito, vienes a hacer alguna denuncia? ¿Algo te pasó?- aventuró el muchacho. La novicia le tendió la carta. Daiki la tomó y la leyó.

-Encontré eso hace un rato en la iglesia…susurró la monja clavando la mirada en la alfombra. No se quien pudo haber sido…-

-El acoso es un delito, lo sabías?…Esto es muy extraño.- ¿Por qué alguien querría amenzarate o peor aún, acusarte de algo sin prueba?- gruño Daiki, suspicaz y reflexivo.

Seira se ruborizó. No quiso darle la razón a Daiki. Era verdad que había roto muchas veces el secreto de confesión al ayudar a Meimi a hacer justicia como Saint Tail. Pero admitirlo frente al joven, sería una oportunidad terrible y perfecta para que este se enterara del secreto que compartían Meimi Haneoka y su amiga…

\- No lo sé Seira. Quizás solo mi padre podría ayudarnos. La evidencia quizás ya se ha contaminado con nuestras huellas…- Pero aún así, veremos que podemos hacer por ti-

Le puso una mano en el hombro a la aturullada monja. Un momento después, alguien tocó la puerta del departamento de los Asuka. Había un sobre amarillo, que cayó como una pluma ligera al viento cuando el chico abrió la puerta.

Qué raro, no recuerdo tener correspondencia con alguien…- musitó el joven al leer el destinatario de la carta. No tenía remitente. Abrió el sobre, y sus ojos también de par en par, al sostener en una mano la carta de Seira y la suya. Eran idénticas. Mismo papel, misma máquina de escribir. El joven leyó, con el sudor empezando a anegar su nuca.

 _Daiki Asuka. Dedíquese a estudiar y obtener buenas notas. Aléjese de esto. Nunca sabrá la identidad de la ladrona. Lo estoy observando._

Seira soltó un gemido ahogado detrás de Daiki. El chico se dio la vuelta, confundido.

Yo…yo también…-tembló el muchacho…Mira, Seira…- La monja soltó un chillido al acabar de leer la pequeña nota.

-Creo que…debo decirle ahora a mi padre…- espetó el joven y se dirigió al teléfono. Seira vaciló. No creía lo que estaba pasando. Alguien estaba siguiendo los movimientos de Daiki y ella…Temiendo lo peor, se despidió brevemente de Daiki, quien hablaba en voz baja por el teléfono y se apresuró de vuelta al convento. Un presentimiento rebotaba en su mente, como una pelota de esponja. Al llegar, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Meimi la miraba con ojos de angustia y terror, completamente pálida.

-No puede ser…Seira…nos han descubierto…- susurró la pelirroja, temblando incontrolablemente-No lo creo…será el fin de Saint Tail…?- chilló la joven, derramando una lágrima solitaria. La novicia tomó la carta que su amiga le tendió. De nuevo, el color manila, los tipos de máquina de escribir y unas pocas frases en el sucio pedazo de papel.

 _Meimi Haneoka, se que eres la Ladrona Siniestra. Sé tú secreto. No actúes más a menos que quieras que lo revele. Te estoy observando_.

Meimi tragó saliva mirando con aprensión a Seira. La monja no pudo decir nada. Las chicas se miraron en silencio, en el portón de la capilla, mientras el viento de otoño soplaba ligeramente, entre el lejano barullo de la ciudad…


	2. Karma

Ya tenemos algo, Aoyama? – gruño con verdadera irritación Asuka Sr. dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Nada hasta ahora…- respondió el compañero del detective.- Lo último que supe fue que no había huellas digitales en las notas, según me dijo el laboratorio…-

-Bah…- refunfuñó Asuka. – Esto es serio, que se pongan a trabajar!- exclamó- Hay un loco por allí acosando a mi hijo y no pienso dejar pasar ni un minuto en vano!-

-Keiji, el laboratorio está haciendo lo que puede…- Quizás pronto…- Aoyama se vió interrumpido por una chica delgada con bata blanca…-

Detective, hemos encontrado algo de su interés…- habló diligentemente la laboratorista. Venga de inmediato al laboratorio…-

Unos momentos más tarde, Asuka Sr miraba por el visor del microscopio. Una delgada fibra roja a contraluz en el portaobjetos de vidrio era examinada por el policía.

-Y esto, que quiere decir?- masculló Asuka…- Esto nos lleva a algún lado?-

-Sí…si logran hallar una fibra similar, iremos por buen camino. Parece ser terciopelo rojo. –

Que yo recuerde…la silla donde encontraron la nota es de forro de cuero, no de terciopelo…- arguyó Asuka…- Espera…creo que…Es verdad! Uno de los bancos de confesión, junto al altar de la capilla …terciopelo rojo…- Vamos a ver…- murmuró el detective, mascando su colilla de cigarro. Esto podría ser evidencia circunstancial. No hay que apresurarnos. Pero de cualquier modo, debemos comparar las muestras…- Asuka salió del laboratorio, absorto en sus pensamientos. Quizás verdaderamente había un vínculo entre el terciopelo de la iglesia y el de la carta. Pero era apresurado sacar conclusiones. Debían dirigirse de inmediato a la escena del crimen para buscar más pistas…

Eimi cocinaba la cena. Meimi estaba en su cuarto. Había sido castigada y le habían prohibido ver la televisión después de que se negó a ayudar a preparar la cena, y había discutido a gritos con su madre. Genichiro, el padre de Meimi, había tratado de ser mediador entre su esposa y su hija, pero no había funcionado. Meimi refunfuñaba en su cuarto, mientras se distraía jugando con Ruby. Los nervios y la ansiedad por la amenaza del escritor anónimo la tenían con un humor de perros, y se enojaba con mucha facilidad.

Hija…tu madre quiere que vayas a la tienda…Necesita que compres huevo. – Susurró tímidamente Genichiro Haneoka abriendo la puerta del cuarto de la chica…-

-No quiero ir…- rugió la adolescente…-

-Hija por Dios!.- exclamó el padre…- Sabes qué hiciste mal al gritarle a mamá…debes pedirle una disculpa y evitar que se repita…- sentenció seriamente el hombre. Realmente no comprendemos por qué estás tan agresiva con tu madre y yo últimamente. Hace días que no quieres ver a tus amigas…- el hombre miró con preocupación a la chica, que puso una mirada triste, dejando de lado su rabia.

-No lo sé papito…Me siento…mal….- siseó la chica. Por favor papá…le pediré disculpas a mamá, pero…quiero estar sola…. No quiero salir ni ver a nadie -

-Está bien hija. –Resolvió Genichiro- Yo iré por lo que tu madre necesita. Pero me prometes que te vas a disculpar y nos dirás que te tiene tan alterada…?-

-Sí…se los diré…- susurró la chica acariciando a su erizo. Tragó saliva. No quería revelarles su secreto a sus padres. Debía de inventar una buena historia para evitar que supieran de su identidad como Siniestra.

Genichiro bajó la escalera. Su esposa lo miró inquisidoramente:

-Y bien, esa niña va a bajar de una vez?- espetó.

-No…Iré yo. Algo le pasa. La veo muy triste. Pero me prometió que va a decirnos que es aquello que la tiene tan preocupada.-

Eimi bufó. Geninchiro le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yo creo que son cosas de la edad. Todos los adolescentes son volubles, respondones y rebeldes. Nuestra hija no creo que sea la excepción. Eres muy blando con ella!- escupió Eimi, mirando con molestia a su esposo. – Debemos ser firmes. No hay que consentirla tanto. No queremos que se vaya por el mal camino…-

-Como tú, querida?- sonrió burlonamente Genichiro. Eimi se sonrojó, furiosa.

-Ve ya, si vas a ir!- masculló la mujer. Al rato hablaremos.- se dio la vuelta, ofendida. El hombre se encogió desenfadadamente de hombros y marchó por la puerta. Eimi regresó a saltear el arroz y el pescado, suspirando. De verdad que le costaba trabajo a veces dar un buen ejemplo a su hija. El pasado como Saint Lucifer aún le pesaba. El remordimiento la corroía, y en ocasiones tenía pesadillas en las que era capturada y torturada por la policía, que la hacía despertar gimiendo de miedo por las noches. Genichiro nunca fallaba en consolarla y en desvivirse por hacer que se liberara de sus sentimientos negativos. Ella se tranquilizaba y momentáneamente volvía a su humor alegre y desfachatado. Pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que a veces, el pasado puede regresar de la forma más inesperada. Genichiro volvía a casa, aprensivo y mirando por las ventanas. Se veía pálido y tembloroso. Su mujer lo miró con preocupación.

-Que pasa, cariño…? Te asaltaron o que pasó? Dime?- tomó de la mano a su marido.

-Mira esto, amor…- Genichiro se sacó un papeldel bolsillo. Una carta de color manila, con máquina de escribir. La nota leía:

 _Saint Lucifer, o quiero decir Eimi Haneoka, vives una vida hipócrita de ama de casa. Pero te recuerdo que puedo revelar quién eres y acabarás encerrada. Te estoy observando._

Eimi se puso blanca como porcelana. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y un rictus apareció en sus labios.

-Esto no puede ser… Que yo recuerde, nadie más sabe esto...- Como es posible que…?-

-Debes hacer memoria, querida…- No se te escapó decírselo a alguien?- inquirió el esposo.- Esto es inaudito…- Quien haya escrito esto, no sé que busque de ti, querida. Deberíamos decirle a la…-

Ni se te ocurrá!- gritó Eimi. No pienso arriesgarme a tanto…que va a ser de Meimi si me encierran en la cárcel…-los ojos de la mujer se anegaron….- Debemos ser discretos y tratar esto con…-No,- la mujer apretó el puño con desesperación…no puede ser…no es posible que haya sido…- que tonta fui…- Pero no debería haberlo hecho…-

Genichiro miró a su mujer, que le devolvió una mirada de angustia. Algo se estaba removiendo en su pasado. Algo que quizás, la había puesto en la mirada del anónimo de las cartas amarillas. El hombre besó a su mujer en la frente, mientras esta lo abrazaba, aún temblando de euforia y ansiedad.


	3. Interrogatorio

Entonces…era usted la única persona en aquel momento en la capilla?- escrutó Aoyama a Seira, quien lo miraba colmada de angustia.-

-Si…a esa hora es mi labor limpiar la iglesia y atender a las personas que puedan querer hacer una confesión…- La madre superiora me asignó el turno vespertino entre semana y las mañanas el sábado y domingo...En realidad no hay muchas novicias en esta parroquia, solo estoy yo y otras dos chicas…- vaciló la novicia moviendo los ojos con desasosiego.

-Cuando los botes de basura fueron volcados, notó algo raro?- continuó el detective Aoyama.

-No…realmente no. Pero quizás haya sido algún perro o gato callejero buscando comida. De ser así, se la habría dado sin dudarlo. Esos pobres animalitos indefensos…- gimió Seira-

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste al convento? -preguntó Asuka padre, mirando a la monja por encima de su taza de café-

-Eh...hace dos años la hermana que estaba encargada de la iglesia durante el turno que ocupo, renunció. No conozco las razones, pero la madre superiora decidió llamarme a mí para cubrirla…- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando era pequeña, mis tías Izumi y Nodoka me cuidaron..Tía Izumi también fue monja, ya falleció , es por ella que decidí tomar los votos...

-Hay alguien que tenga algo en tu contra?- saltó Daiki. La monja lo miró con enorme congoja.

-No…no lo creo…- Soy una humilde servidora del Señor en entrenamiento. No lastimaría a nadie- tartamudeó. La consciencia no debía traicionarla. No debía revelar nada sobre ella y su asociación con la ladrona.

-Por qué, entonces, dirían que usted es una mala monja y rompió el secreto de confesión?- gruñó Asuka Sr.- Seira abrió la boca con horror.- Quizás usted no nos está diciendo la verdad- Asuka clavó sus ojos inquisitivamente en la novicia, que tembló de miedo. – Que nos dices de las manchas de tinta en el hábito, señorita Mimori?-

-No…yo…no…- chilló Seira. Estaba a punto de llorar y sus mejillas se habían encarnado. Miró implorante a Daiki, quien se dio la vuelta hacia su padre. Con delicadeza, el joven detective habló:

-Papá…yo creo en la inocencia de Seira. Su conducta y sus notas en la escuela son intachables, es una alumna modelo. Es apreciada por las profesoras y por los compañeros…- No te parece que estas siendo muy duro…?- rogó Asuka Jr. Aprensivamente.

-No me vas a decir que tengo que hacer, jovencito!- rugió Asuka Sr. enfurecido.- Te recuerdo que aun eres un novato…tienes mucho que aprender…!- Daiki contuvo su ira. No era justo que acometieran a preguntas a su amiga, que claramente no se encontraba en el mejor estado emocional.

La puerta sonó Aoyama abrió la puerta. Entraba una mujer obesa, de rostro afable, pelo recogido en un apretado moño y labios gruesos. Seira se dirigió hacia ella, y la mujer la abrazó.

-Ay, mi linda Seira! En qué problema te has metido!- gimoteó la mujer bondadosamente, acariciando el rostro de la novicia…- Pero, yo creo que eres inocente y todo saldrá bien…- sonrió amablemente la mujer, dándole un beso en la frente a la chica…-

Tía Nodoka, tengo mucho miedo…- gorjeó Seira, abrazando a su tía. – No quiero estar aquí…- Yo…no he hecho nada malo…- Nodoka se dio la vuelta hacia Asuka Sr. Lo miró severamente.

-Y bien detective? A que horas piensa en acabar con esta locura?- Mi sobrina es inocente. Estoy totalmente convencida de ello. Es solo una niña, por Dios!- rugió la mujer.- Deben dejarla ir ahora!-

-La ley no funciona así, señora Mimori…- replicó secamente Aoyama. Le recuerdo que a partir de los catorce años, ya podemos interrogar y juzgar a un menor como adulto…-

Para eso pagamos impuestos?- bramó la mujer, poniéndose de color púrpura- Para que acusen a niños inocentes de delitos que no cometieron?- Asuka Sr. dio un paso hacia la mujer, en actitud conciliadora.

-Señora, déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo. Las pruebas son las que hablarán. En la escena del crimen hemos encontrado el terciopelo rojo que había en la carta, y ya hemos expedido una orden judicial para investigar en el casillero de Seira, después de que encontramos trazas de tinta de máquina de escribir en su hábito.- sentenció el detective. – No se preocupe. Mientras su sobrina y usted colaboren con nosotros, no tienen nada que temer.

Nodoka le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Asuka Sr. Aún abrazaba a Seira. Daiki se levantó, mirando compasivamente a la tía y su sobrina.

-Nuestros inevstigadores ya han salido desde hace horas a revisar el casillero de Seira.- No se preocupen. Pronto volverán y todo esto será aclarado. El nombre de Seira quedará limpió, estoy seguro.- afirmó Daiki. La mujer lo miró con tristeza. Asuka Sr. le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Daiki, quién vaciló y volvió a sentarse.

Pasaron varios minutos de tensión, donde los detectives ignoraban a Nodoka y Seira. La tía no dejaba de acariciar, besar y abrazar a su acongojada sobrina que lloraba en silencio y murumuraba palabras que los detectives no podían entender. Daiki tenía los ojos clavados en el piso, consumido por la impotencia y la impaciencia.

Los invetsigadores por fin entraron. Tras hablar en susurros y murmullos con los detectives, afuera de la sala de interrogatorios, volvieron con un semblante seco. Asuka Sr. clavo sus ojos escrutadoramente en Seira.

Jovencita…vas a pasar la noche aquí. Me temo que han encontrado un rollo recién usado de máquina de escribir en tu casillero…- Ya son dos pruebas las que te incriminan por acoso. Que tu tía se apresure a conseguirte un abogado… Ruega porque esa tinta no sea la misma que hayamos en tu toga - concluyó cruelmente el detective.- Seira abría los ojos mientras su mandibula no dejaba de temblar…

Pero, papa…suplicó Daiki.

Hijo…hazme un favor y no intrevengas.- espetó con desprecio el detective. Ya fue suficiente.- Lo apartó con un brazo. Daiki apretó los dientes, rabioso.

Esto es un ultraje!- gritó Nodoka llorando de ira. Hijita…voy a sacarte de aquí. No te preocupes. Solo pasarás esta noche aquí, pero mañana serás libre…Ahora mismo iré por un abogado! Se van a arrepntir!- chilló la mujer corriendo por el pasillo. Seira estaba llorando a mares mientras Daiki la consolaba. Asuka Sr. los miraba con desprecio.


	4. La trampa

Seira no recordaba haber pasado una noche más solitaria, miserable y lúgubre que aquella. La celda era bastante fría, y aunque limpia, la incomodidad del catre y la delgada frazada que le dieron para cubrirse no bastaban para hacer ceder sus tremores por la baja temperatura. Una solitaria gotera en la distancia, impedía conciliar el sueño a la novicia. La luna se filtraba a través de los barrotes, en una noche clara y estrellada. La chica solo podía rezar una y otra vez en silencio. Los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar. Su mente no podía dar crédito a todo el jaleo de emociones intensas a las que se había veo subyugada desde aquel fatídico día en que había recibido la carta misteriosa. Lo único que deseaba, es que todo acabara de una vez… Y justo en aquel instante, sus plegarias parecieron haber sido escuchadas…

-Seira, estoy aquí! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- susurró Meimi. O más bien, la ladrona Saint Tail, mirando por los barrotes a su amiga, mientras se sostenía de una cuerda que pendía del techo de la comisaria.

-Ay Meimi…ya quiero salir de aquí- aulló la monja.- Mi tía fue a buscar un abogado, pero ninguno quiso atenderla sino hasta el día de mañana…- Tengo mucho miedo!- gimoteó desconsoladamente.

-Sei, se que eres inocente. Esto me parece una locura. Voy a limpiar tu nombre. Seguro que hay algo en el convento…Debe haber alguna pista que la policía no ha tomado en cuenta. Debes confiar en el Señor. El nos ayudará a salir de este problema.- sonrió la pelirroja.

Dándose la vuelta, trepó de nuevo por la cuerda. Seira solo pudo suspirar apesadumbrada.

Minutos más tarde Meimi ya estaba en el convento. Sabía que cerca de los casilleros, estaban los dormitorios de las monjas. Por los reportes de la policía a la prensa y a la televisión, se sospechaba que la persona detrás de las notas amenazantes podría tener algo que ver con el recinto religioso. ¿Quizás sería alguna de las monjas? Pero…¿Cómo podría haber sabido el secreto de Meimi y Seira, y peor aún, la identidad secreta de la pelirroja? Tendría que averiguarlo, por arriesgado que fuese. No podía quedarse impávida frente a su amiga encarcelada injustamente. Entro por la ventana, como siempre con un sigilo envidiable incluso para un felino. El indicio que buscaba, por fin sonó, al dar la vuelta a la esquina. Una ténue luz verdosa se colaba por una de las puertas del dormitorio. Un débil golpeteo rítmico, el sonido inconfundible de los tipos de la máquina de escribir, golpeaba en la soledad y el silencio del recinto. Meimi se acercó lentamente. Justo cuando había dado dos pasos, el golpeteo se detuvo. La luz se apagó. Una puerta en la esquina más lejana a Meimi se abrió haciendo ruido. La chica se escondió lo más rápido que pudo dando un esquinazo a la persona que había salido de la puerta.

-Quien anda allí?- habló una mujer anciana. Meimi la miró con el rabillo de ojo mientras encendía la luz del pasillo. Era la Madre Superiora. Sin titubear, salió por la ventana del tramo del pasillo sin iluminar y voló con sus globos.

La puerta de donde salía la luz verde se abrió. Apareció una monja joven, vestida con un camisón nocturno.

-Ah, Misato, que haces despierta a esta hora?- la reprendió la monja. Recuerda que tenemos mucho que hacer mañana.

-No se preocupe, Madre.- No me pasa nada. No puedo dormir.- respondió la novicia

-Ah, bueno. Recuerde rezar o leer un poco si no puede conciliar el sueño.- Buenas noches!- la monja apago la luz. La novia volvió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, afortunadamente para Seira, su tía había conseguido un buen abogado. El jurista había resuelto que Seira no podía ser detenida más de cuarenta y ocho horas mientras solo existiera evidencia circunstancial, lo que hizo que la novicia pudiera dejar la celda en la jefatura aquel mismo día al filo del mediodía. Meimi fue a recibirla al convento al salir de la escuela. La monja aun se notaba triste y distraída. Era evidente que para una chica de su edad, había sido demasiado. La pelirroja la abrazó, pero Seira solo pudo mirarla con severidad y temor:

Meimi…perdóname que te lo diga pero fue muy arriesgado salir como Saint Tail anoche…- El acosador pudo haberte visto!- Y ahora, que hará? Seguro va a delatarnos!- exclamó Seira

-Pero Seira…creo que tengo una pista…-O anoche una máquina de escribir…- imploró Meimi

-Eso no significa absolutamente nada! No prueba nada!- espetó Seira. Meimi la miró con horror. Su amiga estaba perdiendo los estribos, algo completamente inusual en ella- Meimi, ya basta! No hay que hacer nada!- Se acabó! Saint Tail se acabó! Entendiste!?- Gritó la monja completamente neurótica y enloquecida.- Olvídate de ayudar gente, en cualquier momento nos descubrirán y esta vez sí que mereceremos ir a la cárcel! Déjame en paz! No quiero regresar a esa horrible celda! Entendiste? - Meimi la miró. El rostro de la pelirroja temblaba sin parar, mientras el color rojo teñía su cara. Seira le devolvió la vista, turbada e inexpresiva. La pelirroja solo pudo darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, mientras lloraba y sollozaba palabras que Seira no escuchaba. La monja fue abatida por un sentimiento abrumador de culpabilidad. Se sentía tan confundida, estresada y ansiosa. De inmediato regresó a su confesionario, donde se encerró de modo que nadie la viera…

Meimi hizo lo mismo al llegar a casa. Ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, subió como un huracán hacia su habitación, y, tras golpear la almohada hasta cansarse, solo pudo encogerse en un rincón y soltar su llanto.

Justo minutos antes, Daiki volvía a su casa de la escuela. Había sido un día aburrido y poco remarcable. Su padre, como siempre, no estaba en casa. Al abrir la puerta de su casa, una ráfaga veloz paso por encima de su hombro, junto con un sonido de detonación. Un viejo revólver apuntando hacia la puerta, en una elaborada trampa diseñada para disparar el arma al abrir la puerta, aterrorizó al joven, quien sigilosamente marchó agachándose para desactivar la trampa. De nuevo había una nota, una maldita y conocida nota amarilla, en la pistola.

 _Daiki Asuka…tu vida será el precio justo para pagar las traiciones de tu padre._

 _Si logras leer esto, espero que las puertas del Cielo te reciban con júbilo._

El chico no pudo sino erizarse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, presa del pánico. Intentó llamar a su padre, pero encontró que alguien había cortado la línea telefónica. Tomando un florero como arma, avanzó por la casa. Quizás el intruso aún merodeaba por allí. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba en el viejo departamento más que él. Encerrándose con llave, decidió no salir el resto del día, hasta que su padre arribase por la noche.


	5. Acusación

Keiji Asuka llegaba a la jefatura. No se esperaba lo que estaba por suceder. Esta vez, Daiki no lo acompañaba. Tras el susto terrible que ambos se habían llevado debido a los hechos escalofriantes de días atrás, el padre no se atrevía a dejar salir a la calle solo a su hijo. Les había pedido a dos oficiales que escoltaran a Daiki desde la escuela a la casa y viceversa, además de hacer guardia afuera de la casa de los Asuka. El chico aún se sentía asustado. No tenía ganas de intervenir en el caso y ni siquiera de pensar en la ladrona Siniestra, que seguía brillando por su ausencia. En la escuela estaba distraído y ausente, tanto que se olvidaba de discutir con Meimi, quien tampoco se encontraba de buen ánimo, cabizbaja y melancólica. La chica pasaba más tiempo con Ryoko y Kyoko, y se había cambiado de lugar en el aula, lejos de Seira. Era claro que su amistad estaba pasando por un periodo crítico. La monja tampoco hacía caso de Meimi, prefiriendo salir sola al receso y negándose a hablar con nadie más que para las cuestiones más mundanas y elementales.

-¿Y bien?- gruñó- ¿Ya saben algo del arma? – Aoyama miró escrupulosamente a Asuka. Sus labios vibraban ligeramente. ¡Responde Aoyama!- rugió el detective, perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Te comieron la lengua o qué? ¡Casi matan a mi hijo y tu tan tranquilo!-

Keiji, acompáñame…- No sé cómo pudo ser posible esto…- murmuró el compañero de Asuka. –Vamos al laboratorio. Asuka bufó, ofuscado.

Llegaron al recinto de investigación, donde la chica delgada, vacilante, se dirigió a los oficiales.

-Detective Asuka…siento mucho lo que voy a decirle pero…- susurró la joven, muerta de pena.

Por Dios, ¡qué raros están todos el día de hoy!- refunfuñó Asuka- ¿Van a decirme que les pasa o no?-

-El arma…tiene sus huellas…- habló con un hilo de voz la joven laboratorista, sin mirar al detective. Se dio la vuelta y se la tendió a Keiji Asuka, quién abrió los ojos, sobrecogido por la sorpresa y la incredulidad…-

-Esto…es imposible…- jadeó Asuka, impactado…-Es…mi viejo revólver… ¿Quién diablos pudo…?- concluyó mientras las gotas de sudor comenzaban a fluir por su frente.

-Keiji… El capitán nos espera en su oficina…- farfulló Aoyama. Quiere hablar contigo sobre esto…-

¿Qué demonios están pensando?- estalló Asuka- ¿De verdad creen que puse esa trampa para matar a mi propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de padre creen que soy? ¡Esto no tienen ningún maldito sentido Aoyama!- Se dio la vuelta, con la ira hirviéndole la sangre.

Los detectives entraban minutos más tarde a la oficina del capitán, que le lanzó una mirada severa a Asuka.

Lo siento mucho, Keiji…- murmuró duramente el capitán. -Recuerda que no podemos pasarnos la ley por el arco del triunfo. Las pruebas dirán si eres inocente o no. Vas a estar cesado del caso hasta nuevo aviso- concluyó dando un ligero golpe en su escritorio.

-¿Qué?- berreó Asuka Sr.- No puedo consentir esto…¡Es una estupidez!- El detective golpeó la mesa rabiosamente.-

Asuka, no lo hagas más complicado!- bramó el capitán poniéndose de pie. Tienes dos opciones el día de hoy- gruñó intimidantemente- Te quedas en la jefatura a esperar como avanza esto, o te llevamos a una celda!-

-¡El sueldo que me paga aquí no vale la pena para que me acusen de estas idioteces!- chilló Asuka, rojo de ira y con las venas encarnadas en el cuello.- ¡Si es necesario voy a demandar al departamento! ¡No me importa perder mi trabajo!- gritó desaforado el detective. El capitán avanzó impávido hacia él.

-¿Y has pensando en qué sería de tu hijo si perdieras al trabajo, aún si eres inocente en este caso?- sentenció el capitán con una calma terrorífica. Asuka abrió los ojos con horror.

Esta bién.- refunfuñó el padre de Daiki- Me voy a quedar. Espero que esto acabe pronto. Si quieren tomar mi declaración, háganlo ahora. El capitán , Aoyama, y Asuka salieron de la oficina, rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios. Keiji Asuka solo podía gruñir y bufar por lo bajo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Meimi estaba en su cuarto, haciendo los deberes escolares. Sus padres charlaban en voz baja, sentados al sofá de la familia.

-La verdad no recuerdo muy bien…- Me pareció fácil. Solo recuerdo que después de que robé aquella joya, quise celebrarlo. Me fui de fiesta, creo que bebí demasiado…recuerdo que hablé con alguien, pero no recuerdo su rostro… Era un hombre calvo, vestía una gabardina y fue muy amable…incluso me invitó a salir de forma más seria, pero lo rechacé - susurraba Eimi Haneoka mientras su marido le acariciaba el pelo.- Le mostré la joya…- gorjeó la mujer, sollozando.-

-Seguro que no recuerdas nada más, cariño?- contestó Genichiro.- Es extraño… como alguien puede recordar después de tantos años?-

No lo sé. Quizás se lo dije a alguien más…- De verdad que…si no me hubieses convencido que estaba mal robar y me hubieses ayudado a ir por el buen camino…ya estaría muerta…- lloró la mujer, abrazando a su esposo. -Esto es una locura, amor…No quisiera que Meimi se enterase de esto…- El hombre estrujó a su esposa, que rompió en llanto. En el cuarto de arriba, Meimi trataba de distraerse lo más que podía con su tarea para evitar pensar en su reciente pelea con Seira.

¿Papá, estás bien?- musitó Daiki quien miraba a su progenitor. No dejaba de beber de una pequeña botella metálica para licor. Estaban en la sala de espera de la jefatura de policía.

-No pasa nada hijo- respondió bruscamente el detective.- Ve a casa, tengo mucho trabajo hoy. – No creo llegar a dormir. No te olvides de cerrar bien puertas y ventanas. Aunque tengas a dos oficiales cuidándote, más vale que estés prevenido.- concluyó secándose la boca.

Bueno…- contestó el joven con tristeza.- Adiós, papá.

El chico salió de la sala, flanqueado por los dos policías encargados de escoltarlo. Asuka se levantó y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a los casilleros, quizás para buscar más alcohol. Pasó por la armería, donde llamó su atención que la vieja caja de madera donde se guardaban las armas usadas y descontinuadas estaba movida. Era donde guardaba su viejo revólver. La molestia, la confusión y quizás los efectos del alcohol le hicieron retomar su camino al casillero. Justo allí, le esperaba la sucia nota amarilla:

 _Keiji Asuka, no lograste atrapar a Saint Lucifer. Y no has logrado atrapar tampoco a Saint Tail._

 _Tu hijo tampoco lo hará._

 _A pesar de tu ineptitud fuiste ascendido. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia tras las rejas._

 _Te estoy observando._

Keiji dio un golpe tan fuerte contra la puerta de metal que hizo que el casillero que estaba en el rincón se cayera hacia un lado. Las dichosas notas y el acosador estaban por volverlo loco. Mirando la sangre que manaba de sus nudillos, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a buscar al capitán.


	6. Chantaje

Justo en el momento que Keiji descargaba su exasperación con el casillero de metal, al otro lado de la ciudad, algo inesperado sucedía. La Madre Superiora había bajado a hacer su última revisión nocturna en la capilla de Santa Paula, y había notado que el cáliz dorado que usaban para la Comunión estaba ausente. La policía de Seika arribó con presteza a la escena del crimen. De nuevo había una carta amarilla en el lugar donde normalmente reposaba el cáliz. Aoyama la tomó, mientras el resto de los detectives continuaban analizando el altar. Al leerle, se encontró con un texto muy familiar, aunque no iba dirigido a ellos.

 _Ladrona Siniestra. No intentes recuperar el cáliz_

 _Tu identidad quedará expuesta si lo haces._

 _Te estoy observando._

Daiki caminó hacia el altar, mirando aprensivamente la nota que le detective sostenía.

¿Otra nota?- farfulló el chico- ¿No es posible, este sujeto quiere volvernos locos o qué?- rugió el joven detective.

-Daiki, te recuerdo que no deberías estar aquí.- sentenció gravemente Aoyama- Tu padre no habría consentido que salieses de casa a estas horas, aunque fuera una misión. – el chico de pelo negro bufó, molesto.- No te preocupes. De cualquier modo, no le diré nada a tu padre.- No creo que el acosador se atreva a molestarte mientras estemos cerca…- Ah.- sacudió las manos, recordando de pronto- Mira, quizás esta nueva nota te interese…-

El joven leyó cuidadosamente. Con determinación, habló:

-Creo que tengo un plan.- No sé si funcione…- musitó el chico, pensativo.

-De que se trata, Daiki?- preguntó Aoyama.

-Voy a responder esta carta. - Voy a ofrecerle un trato.-

-Daiki…no estamos en condiciones de eso…quien quiera que haya puesto estas notas y el arma de tu padre, intentó matarte…- ¿Como piensas negociar con un asesino en potencia?- espetó el detective, colmado de exasperación…-

-Quiero atrapar a la ladrona…- Quizás si lo presiono para que me revele la identidad de la ladrona, de algún modo podremos seguir sus huellas y atraparlo in fraganti. Y de paso matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, a la ladrona y al acosador.- sonrió entusiasmado Daiki.

-Esto es arriesgado, Daiki…- Pero quizás sea un buen plan. Nada nos garantiza que el acosador no sea un viejo asociado de la ladrona que ahora busca venganza contra ella… es una posibilidad…- susurró Aoyama.

-La enviaré el mensaje a través del periódico escolar. Cualquier persona puede adquirirlo gratuitamente a las afueras de la escuela.-

El chico y el oficial continuaron inspeccionando la escena del crimen en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada más. Al día siguiente, efectivamente la noticia del robo junto con el mensaje de Daiki había sido publicada en el periódico escolar. Muchos de los chicos cuchicheaban y murmuraban en los pasillos haciendo corrillos y mirando por encima del hombro con suspicacia mientras leían los ejemplares del diario.

Daiki…- habló Rina con gravedad.- No crees que hiciste algo demasiado…temerario?- la rubia tembló, dubitativa. Era extraño que perdiera su temperamento audaz y valiente.

-No. Creo que es una oportunidad perfecta. Atraparé a dos criminales de un golpe!- exclamó el muchacho dando un golpe en el pupitre.

Meimi lo miraba con tristeza. Ya le daba igual todo. Después de su pelea con Seira, sentía que ya nada importaba, que Saint Tail de cualquier modo, no regresaría a recuperar ningún objeto. Todo había terminado. Solo le quedaba esperar su destino, ser puesta tras las rejas.

El resto del día de clases pasó tan común y monótono como siempre. Al salir al receso, Meimi iba a salir con Kyoko y Ryoko, pero la voz seca y seria de Seira la detuvo.

-Sí?- espetó Meimi con hartazgo. La monja la miró con los ojos llorosos. Meimi se dio la vuelta, conmovida

-Meimi…perdóname…me siento muy mal…Todo esto ha sido una locura. He sido una mala amiga. Solo pensé en mis sentimientos y lastimé los tuyos. Sé que tu también has sufrido mucho por todo esto…No debemos dejar que nada arruine nuestra amistad…-

Meimi la tomó de la mano y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la monja no paraba de gimotear.

-Sei, querida…-Nunca te dejaré sola…- murmuró Meimi. Eres la mejor amiga que podría pedir…-

Seira tragó saliva. Duraron un rato abrazadas mientras la pelirroja consolaba a la novicia.

-Y ahora?- musitó Meimi, minutos más tarde mientras las amigas comían sus almuerzos a la sombra de un abeto.- ¿Queda algo por hacer?…Eso que hizo Daiki fue una estrategia muy arriesgada para él…Pero…mi identidad…- susurró catatónica. Dándose cuenta de la magnitud del problema, se agarró la cabeza con las manos y tiró levemente de su cabello cobrizo.

-Quizás si iremos a la cárcel Meimi…-chilló Seira.- Pero espero que estemos juntas si nos encierran…- Solo nos queda rezar y pedir que el Señor nos escuche y ayude…-

Volvieron a la clase. A la salida de la escuela, uno de los oficiales encargados de proteger a Daiki se dirigió a él corriendo.

Daiki, no vas a creer lo que pasó…acaban de responder tu mensaje! Aquí está la carta que llegó a la jefatura.- le tendió el ya conocido y funesto papel manila.

 _Creías que podías engatusarme así de fácil? No, nada de eso._

 _No acepto el trato, Daiki Asuka_

 _Demando que la alcaldía deposite CIEN MILLONES DE YENES en la cuenta 5567 del banco Fujiyama_

 _Si aceptan el trato devolveré el cáliz, revelaré la identidad de Siniestra y no habrá más cartas._

 _Me iré de la ciudad para siempre._

 _Te sigo observando._

Daiki estrujó la nota, furioso. ¿A que jugaba el criminal? Debía ir a ver de inmediato al alcalde para hablar del tema. Acompañado por Rina, los oficiales y Daiki subieron al auto de la policía, con rumbo al ayuntamiento.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, la comisaría estaba en un silencio relajado y cálido de viernes. Solo quedaban algunos detectives y oficiales rasos haciendo el turno vespertino, algunos bebiendo café, otros tomando la siesta, y varios más, fuera de la vista. El capitán Hanzo no se encontraba en el recinto. Keiji estaba cansado, ofuscado y fastidiado. Tomó el teléfono de su oficina y llamó al celular capitán, quien no respondió. Bufando y tambaleando un poco debido a los efectos de la ingesta de whisky, se dirigió al estacionamiento de la comisaría. No había nadie de guardia esta vez. Justo cuando sacaba las llaves, una figura negra detrás de él habló:

-Ya me cansé de este juego. Adiós, Asuka-

La bala penetró en la unión del brazo izquierdo con el tronco del detective, quién cayó de rodillas mientras su atacante lo golpeaba con la cacha de su arma. Una nota amarilla fue depositada con sumo sigilo y sutileza en el bolsillo de la camisa de Asuka Sr. Unos segundos después, el misterioso pistolero se había esfumado. Asuka se arrastró, sacando su teléfono celular. Unos minutos más tarde, la ambulancia, escoltada por varias patrullas de la policía de Seika, lo conducía al hospital.


	7. Más rápido que mi bala

Papá…papá…-Daiki sollozaba mientras tomaba por la muñeca a su padre…- Gracias al cielo que estas con vida!- gimoteó el chico. Su padre aún estaba sedado después de la intervención quirúrgica. Descansaba en la cama de hospital con el suero y la sangre conectados al brazo izquierdo.

-No se preocupe, joven- contestó diligentemente el médico, mirando al chico- Su padre ya está fuera de peligro, aunque de haberlo atendido más tarde, habría perdido mucha más sangre.

Daiki le sonrió tristemente con los ojos aún llorosos y enrojecidos. El oficial de policía entró al cuarto, haciéndole una seña al joven de pelo azabache, que salió de la habitación.

-Debemos irnos, joven Asuka- Aún no sabemos quien atacó a tu padre. Quizás tu también estés en peligro.- sentenció de un tirón el policía. Daiki lo siguió a través del pasillo del hospital. Apenas era el crepúsculo. Daiki se sentía asustado y confundido, mientras miraba los tonos bermellón y carmesí del sol poniéndose en el horizonte. Al llegar a casa y encerrarse, sonó el timbre minutos después.

-Que pasa Daisuke?- habló el joven desganadamente.-

-Aquí hay una chica que quiere verte. – Supongo que se enteró del ataque a tu padre por las noticias…- se encogió de hombros el oficial. Ya la hemos interrogado y dice que es una compañera tuya. Por seguridad, voy a entrar con ella al cuarto si no te molesta…-

-De acuerdo- murmuró el chico sin mucho entusiasmo. El policía se apartó y tras de él, entro Meimi. Su rostro también estaba colmado de congoja y aprensión.

\- Que haces aquí, Haneoka.- dijo Daiki con un hilo de voz, sin mirarla…-

-Quería ver si te encontrabas bien…- susurró la chica.- Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu padre…-

-No pasa nada, Haneoka,- bufó el joven, ligeramente molesto.- De todos modos…gra…gracias… por venir…- concluyó mientras la cara se le ponía colorada.

Meimi clavó sus ojos de zafiro en él. No sabía si abrazarlo o decirle algo más.

Bueno, ya me voy…- musitó Meimi.- Hasta luego Daiki. Te veré mañana en la escuela…-

El chico suspiró. Mientras el largo y brillante pelo de Meimi salía por la puerta de su departamento, no pudo evitar pensar en lo solo que se sentía en una situación tan grave y estresante como esta. Era extraño que solo la ruidosa y poco femenina Haneoka fuera la única que se interesara en él y su situación delicada. De pronto, recordó algo. Algo sumamente importante.

Daisuke…-Por favor ven un momento.- habló Daiki abriendo un poco la puerta.

Que pasa, Daiki?- Necesitas salir o algo?- inquirió el oficial.

-Es verdad que mi padre tenía una nota en sus ropas cuando le dispararon? Que decía aquella nota?-

-Sí, la tenía…- mumuró gravemente el policía.- Pero creo que de momento no puedo revelarte el contenido. Es demasiado peligroso.-

-Por Dios, Daisuke. ¿Por quién me tomas?- gruño Daiki perdiendo la paciencia- No creo que nadie quiera meterse conmigo si estoy vigilado día y noche. Y además, tengo que aprender a cuidarme solo!-

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que sería mejor que no asistieras mañana a la escuela-. Sentenció Daisuke sin cambiar el gesto adusto y seco.- Ya hemos avisado a las monjas. Ni tú ni tus amigas Haneoka y Mimori deben asistir.-

-Por favor…deja de ocultarme la información!- chilló enfadado Asuka Jr.- No me importa si tengo que morir con tal de ayudar a Meimi a Seira y a mi padre!- se sonrojó brevemente al terminar la frase. Había mencionado a Meimi en primer lugar. ¿Por qué?

Está bien, Daiki.- No le digas a nadie más. La carta que nos llegó…ha amenazado con asesinarte a ti y a tus amigas. También ya estamos ofreciéndoles vigilancia y protección a ellas. No sabemos qué es lo que pueda suceder.- El chico miró a Daisuke mientras se ponía pálido.- Estaremos al pendiente de cualquier anormalidad. – Pero lo que recalco es que, digas lo que digas, no vamos a dejar de vigilarte. Es orden del capitán.- terminó.

El chico decidió cambiar el tema. Había algo más sobre el caso que lo intrigaba.

-¿Ya saben algo de la cuenta de banco?-

-Nada aún. Lo único que encontramos es que está a nombre de una compañía de fideos que aun no logramos localizar. Posiblemente ni siquiera exista. No vamos a hacer ningun movimiento por ahora. Es demasiado arriesgado. -

Daiki se retiró a su habitación tras cerrar la puerta. Qué mal se sentía. Ya no quería que esto siguiera. Pasó el resto de la tarde y la noche en su habitación, sin poderse concentrar en los deberes escolares…

El sonido de las sirenas despertó a Daiki. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana. No estaba acostumbrado a faltar a la escuela. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, encendió el televisor. Las noticias lo horrorizaron gravemente. El helicóptero del noticiero sobrevolaba sobre su escuela. Las patrullas y ambulancias estaban estacionadas en el portón principal, mientras una muchedumbre de policías, paramédicos y civiles se arremolinaban. El presentador del noticiero decía.

-Se ha suscitado un tiroteo en el instituto católico santa paula. La policía pudo detener a la perpetradora antes que que cometiera suicido. Su nombre es Misato Kagawa y era una de las hermanas en entrenamiento de la capilla Paulina. Hasta ahora, ni la prensa ni la policía han obtenido una declaración de la tiradora, que ya ha sido custodiada por las autoridades…

Han fallecido 10 personas después de que la joven Kagawa , al filo de las ocho de la mañana, entró en el vestíbulo escolar, equipada con un subfusil automático de 9 milímetro, abrió fuego contra varios alumnos y docentes. Hay siete heridos, dos de ellos en estado crítico…-

Daiki temblaba incontrolablemente. Se olvidó del desayuno. Mientras enlistaban a las personas que habían muerto en el atentado y aquellos que habían sido lastimados, no pudo evitar sentir un peso muerto caer en su estómago y a la vez, el nudo en la garganta abandonarlo. Ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos había sido lastimado. El pudo haber estado ahí, pudo haber estado expuesto al fuego de la asesina. Y no solo él también Seira y Meimi… Tragando saliva, continuó haciendo su desayuno lo más calmado que pudo, mientras pensaba en que quizás no sería mala idea hacerle una visita a Meimi, para agradecerle su apoyo y atenciones…


	8. Traiciones

La puerta sonó. La acongojada y deslucida Eimi abrió la puerta. Daiki estaba en el umbral. La mujer hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. Genichiro no estaba ese día en casa.

-Eres amigo de Meimi? La llamaré, está en su habitación.- Eimi subió dejando a Daiki en la sala. El chico se mordía los labios nerviosamente. No sabía qué hacer exactamente. Solo sabía que se sentía en deuda con Meimi por haberse tomado la molestia de apoyarlo en esta situación tan complicada.

Meimi bajó. Mirando apesadumbrada al joven Asuka Jr. Le hizo una seña para que salieran a hablar afuera. Una vez que nadie los oía, la pelirroja habló, completamente colorada.

Gra…gracias por venir…Daiki…- murmuró la chica clavando los ojos en el suelo.

No es nada…- espetó Daiki, temblando de nervios.- A quien quiero agradecer es a ti…- Tuve suerte de que los oficiales me dejasen venir solo. Tal parece que ya atraparon al culpable de las amenazas de muerte.-

-Sí…- susurró la chica con tristeza- Pudimos haber muerto en ese tiroteo. Jamás pensé que una de las hermanas iba a ser capaz de esa cosa tan horrible…- los ojos de zafiro de Meimi se anegaron.-

Daiki la miró. Embarazados, los chicos no sabían si decir algo más o solo despedirse. El joven detective dio un paso dubitativo.

Meimi…puedo darte un abrazo?- dijo Daiki con un hilo de voz. La chica lo miró en ligero shock, poniéndose aún más colorada…-

Bueno…supongo, supongo que… sí-concedió balbuceando. El chico abrazó a Meimi. La chica se aferró a él, esperando que el abrazo jamás terminase. Daiki noto el olor dulce, fresco y femenino del pelo de Meimi. Era tan agradable y cálido estar con ella…Su cuerpo delicado y femenino, no era ya el de una niña, era más cercano al de una mujer adulta. Tan delgado, espigado y delicado, como el de una gimnasta. Sin darse cuenta, al separarse puso una mano sobre uno de los senos de la chica, que de inmediato empezó a farfullar rabiosa.

Meimi, que te ocu…ah!- gritó el joven asustado al darse cuenta donde tenía la mano mientras la chica se la estrujaba fuertemente, haciéndole daño, mientras los ojos de Meimi se llenaban de furia desbocada…-

¡Pervertido!- gritó la chica mientras golpeaba a Daiki, quién salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo-

Una vez que Asuka Jr. Se había ido, Meimi volvió a su habitación. Su enojo con Daiki se había disipado. Apenas se había dado cuenta que quizás había sido un accidente. Daiki no era ese tipo de chico, pensó apenada. Deseó que estuviese bien y que por fin, todo este caos terminara para él…

En la jefatura de policía Aoyama interrogaba a la monja de pelo corto. Su rostro era gélido y blanco, sus ojos hundidos y ojerosos. No era atractiva ni agradable. Parecía un cadáver fresco. Y su expresión era aún más tenebrosa. Miraba con indiferencia absoluta al detective frente a ella.

-¿Y bien, tiene algo que decirnos, señorita Kagawa?- le dijo fríamente Aoyama a la joven que no dejó la expresión adusta.

-Jódanse- musitó desafiante la novicia.

Vamos!- espetó Daiki perdiendo la paciencia. – Te atrapamos con las manos en la masa.- Tuviste suerte de que no salieras herida. Los oficiales del equipo especial habrían abierto fuego contra ti sin dudarlo.-

\- Vete a la mierda, idiota…- siseó la monja mirando con odio a Daiki.

Y digamos, señorita Kagawa,¿ cuál es el motivo por el cual decidió hacer esta matanza de inocentes, siendo una servidora de Dios? – inquirió Aoyama dando una vuelta por la sala de interrogatorios.

La monja gruñó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Apenas audible, articuló:

-Quería castigar a ese cerdo. Y a esa…esa…subió la voz mientras hacía gestos espasmódicos…esa perra Mimori…-

-¿De quién estás hablando?- preguntó Daiki. Yo ni siquiera te conozco. Jamás en mi vida te había visto en el colegio… ¿Y por qué querrías lastimar a Seira?-

-Cállate. No hablo de ti.- refunfuño la chica. – Esa hija de puta…se lo merecía. Se me escapó…- la novicia apretó los puños mientras contraía el cuello hacia el pecho.

La señorita Mimori quedó libre de todos los cargos por falta de evidencias. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- apuntó Aoyama dándole un sorbo a su café. Misato comenzó a temblar rabiosamente, mientras aferraba las manos a la mesa.

-¡Esa puta no me amaba! – chilló la novicia perdiendo los estribos- Me dijo…me dijo que…le gustaban los chicos, pero que prefería dedicarse a Dios y permanecer célibe…Ni aún después de que la besé… No sintió nada…- gimió la joven- Solo se apartó y dijo que no me acercara de nuevo a ella…- Por eso…por eso…quise asesinarla, quise acabar con ella…- concluyó haciendo muecas grotescas. - Debí haberla matado en cuanto pude, desde el inicio…pero él insistió que era más divertida la persecución que el matar a la presa…-

¿Quien és "él"? – aventuró Daiki.- Tenías un cómplice…Eran ustedes los que estaban detrás de las cartas amenazantes?-

-Esa basura humana no puede seguir en las calles como si nada…- replicó la monja- También debí haberlo matado…pero fui, tan…tan débil…- la chica comenzó a gimotear incontrolablemente. Pero todo falló…Ojalá y hubiese entrado a este lugar como un cadáver… Era mi intención desde el inicio. Me da igual vivir o morir. Voy a decirles todo. Ya nada me importa. Estoy muerta en vida, y si me encierran, no habrá ninguna diferencia.- concluyó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Adelante – contestó Aoyama. La monja se acomodó en su asiento, despejando el cabello de su rostro.

-Mi padre…fue quien me crió. Nunca conocí a mi madre. Desde que era pequeña, solo recuerdo su violencia. Sus golpes y sus insultos. Cuando cumplí diez años, el muy cerdo…-la monja empezó a estremecerse y respirar entrecortadamente mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir a mares de sus ojos.- empezó a tocarme. Cuando cumplí doce y empecé a parecer más una mujer adulta, me violó…- Lo hacía varias veces al mes…- la joven estaba lloriqueando con verdadera pena. Daiki no pudo evitar apiadarse un poco de ella. Aunque un conflicto surgió en su mente momentos después. ¿Había sentido pena por la persona que había intentado matarlo y lo había acosado por semanas? La novicia bajó la cabeza mientras no paraba de sacudirse, balancearse y sollozar, mientras Aoyama miraba confuso y apenado al joven detective.


	9. Agridulce

-Sí…mi padre hizo de mi vida un infierno…- chilló la novicia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Ya nada importa…-Dios me ha abandonado. Todo ha terminado…- murmuró mirando por la pequeña ventana de la sala de interrogatorios. –Yo fui quien envió las cartas amenazantes y quien quiso inculpar a Mimori por las cartas contra Asuka Jr. y Haneoka. Yo robé el cáliz. Quise huir de mi padre para siempre, por eso solicité el dinero a la cuenta del banco de mi tía recién fallecida. Me descubrió, y me persiguió de nuevo para darme una paliza y abusar de mí. Esta vez lo ví más furioso que nunca, creo que quería matarme. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho…- Pero robe esa metralla y munición que tenía en el sótano. Quise terminar de una vez con todo, quise acabar con aquellos chicos que vivían vidas normales, consentidos por sus padres, ignorantes del dolor ajeno, valorando poco lo que tenían en sus vidas, riendo felices…quise que experimentaran un poco del terror y el dolor que viví durante tantos años…- siseó mientras tiritaba eufórica y nerviosa.

Fuiste tú quien atacó al dtetective Asuka?- preguntó Aoyama mirando fijamente a la monja.

-No. Fue mi padre. El tenía una vendetta personal en contra de Asuka. Se quejaba de que el detective era un inútil que había sido ascendido sin grandes méritos. Mi padre siempre fue un borracho patético, su trayectoria y prestigio en el departamento se fueron al diablo por su necesidad de beber sin cesar. Un día, lo despidieron. Decidió ser investigador privado, y lo fue un tiempo hasta que volvió al departamento como oficial de tránsito…-

-Eso explica por qué yo no lo conozco- masculló Aoyama. Me transfirieron de la ciudad vecina hace pocos años.-

-Ya en el departamento robó el arma para inculpar a Asuka por el intento de asesinato de su hijo, y se quiso vengar también de una tal Eimi…nunca supe su apellido. El estaba enamorado de ella y ella lo rechazó para casarse con otro. – El mismo me encomió para que me vengara de Mimori y Haneoka, cuando me enteré de su plan para vengarse de esa mujer Eimi y Asuka. Lo hice durante algún tiempo, hasta que decidí ya no ayudarlo. Fue cuando robé el cáliz y busqué iniciar una nueva vida lejos de esta ciudad.-

-Bueno. Tal parece que solo restaría atrapar a tu padre…- sentenció Daiki. Donde podría estar?-

-No lo sé-. Murmuró la joven. Quizás este en casa, quizás haya huido. – Es una rata cobarde.-

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios sonó. Un hombre calvo, de barba rala y rostro apático entró a la habitación. La monja abrió los ojos horrorizada. Daiki se dio la vuelta mientras el hombre clavaba con ira sus ojos en la monja…-

-Vaya. Aquí estas, ratita traicionera- habló con desprecio el hombre- Aoyama se dio la vuelta, expectante.- Pero ya todo se acabó para ti y para mí!- El hombre desenfundó su arma y disparo contra su hija, que cayó al suelo junto con su silla en un estruendo. Justo cuando el sujeto apuntaba su arma a Daiki para matarlo, Aoyama le disparó. El sujeto cayó al suelo con un agujero en el cuello, sangrando profusamente. Daiki jadeaba, desconcertado y muerto de miedo.

Daiki, estas bien, hijo?- dijo Aoyama sin aliento. Llama a una ambulancia, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí de inmediato- espetó de un tirón el detective.

Los paramédicos llegaron unos minutos más tarde, y retiraron a la monja y a su padre del departamento. Unos minutos después, Aoyama esperaba una llamada. Daiki estaba sentado frente a él, en la silla de su despacho. Tras media hora, por fin sonó el teléfono. El detective habló por varios minutos mientras el chico de pelo azabache se mordía los labios, ansioso. Al final Aoyama colgó el teléfono y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

Daiki, tengo dos noticias: La buena es que tu padre ya despertó y esta estable. Se espera una pronta recuperación. No por nada es de nuestros mejores detectives, contrario a lo que dijo Kagawa.- sonrió el detective.- Sin embargo…- su tono se hizo más sombrío.- la mala noticia es que Kagawa y su hija han muerto. La bala que disparé contra él le dio en una arteria importante y murió desangrado. Su hija, aunque fue herida en el pecho, fue difícil atenderla debido al estado de desnutrición grave en el que se encontraba. Toda esta locura ha terminado, pero se perdieron dos vidas.

Daiki miró al suelo, pensativo y confuso. Al fin, una conclusión para todo esto. Una conclusión amarga, fría y violenta, pero por fin tendría paz. No dejaba de pensar en la mirada triste de Misato al narrar la violación de su padre y el maltrato físico y emocional al que había sido sometida durante su corta vida. Se sintió agradecido de contar con un padre quizás de carácter enérgico y exigente, pero amoroso a fin de cuentas. Pensó en Meimi y en Seira, sintiendo un gran alivio de que sus dos amigas por fin estarían en paz.

Al día siguiente, los periódicos hicieron pública la noticia. Eimi se había negado a que su nombre y el de su hija salieran publicados en los diarios. Y mucho menos mencionó su pasado como la ladrona Lucifer. Pero tanto madre como hija, habían sanado su relación. Se les veía más contentas y unidas que nunca. Geninchiro solo podía mirarlas con satisfacción mientras jugaban y reían al preparar la cena. Igualmente, el carácter de Asuka Sr. había cambiado para con su hijo, siendo quizás igual de exigente pero más amoroso y tolerante con Daiki. Quizás, al final, el problema había acabado fortaleciendo los lazos familiares en lugar de romperlos. Y no sólo familiares, también Daiki y Meimi eran más amables el uno con el otro. Aunque aún tenían peleas periódicamente, se notaba que ambos comenzaban a confiar más entre ellos. Seira por su parte, tras asistir a un grupo de apoyo psicológico para víctimas de acoso y refugiarse en la oración, estaba mejorando bastante rápido. La vida en ciudad Seika al fin regresaba a una aparente normalidad, y las correrías de Daiki y St. Tail también, cuando el chico dejaba su casa para ir a la escuela, recibió una carta en la puerta. Asustado de momento, pensando que quizás había sido de nuevo un acosador, miró a todos lados de la calle sosteniendo un bate de béisbol. Al examinar de nuevo la carta, observó esa caligrafía femenina y esos adornos florales conocidos. Era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento para recuperar su ritmo habitual, era un nuevo reto de la ladrona…


End file.
